1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus having an image forming apparatus body and a cover configured to open and close with respect to the image forming apparatus body.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been disclosed an electrophotographic image forming apparatus including a cover to open and close an upper opening of the apparatus body, and an exposure device attached to the inside of the cover. The image forming apparatus also includes an image forming unit having a photosensitive drum and accommodated in the apparatus body. In the image forming apparatus, when the cover is closed, the exposure device and the image forming unit are positioned at predetermined locations. Specifically, when the cover is closed, a hole (a fit part) formed at the exposure device and a post (a fit part) formed at the image forming unit are fit to each other so that the exposure device and the image forming unit are positioned to each other.
In an image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-209862, an exposure device is supported by the cover in such a manner that the exposure device is slightly moveable with respect to the cover. Upon closing or opening the cover with respect to the apparatus body, the above configuration prevents a post from getting stuck on a hole to prevent misalignment between the center of the post and the center of the hole, so as to prevent misalignment between the exposure device and the image forming unit.